Flora's Story
by Flora's Diary
Summary: Flora has lost her powers and she doesnt know what to do the winx are mad at her so she doesnt wanna talk to them what will flora do to reunite with her friends


Flora's Diary

Flora had done the worst thing she ever regreted she gave up her powers so she could save her friends the winx flora didnt want to see her friends locked up and helia looked at her like make the right choice so she did but the girls wont take any of her phone calls flora would cry and cry for the girls to answer then miele came in and said flora whats wrong you can tell me flora looked down at her feet miele you wouldnt understand its teen fairy stuff ill listen good i promise ok flora said me and the winx were on a very important mission we were trying to get this emerald off of valtors neck he said he would give it to us if one of us sacrifice our powers so i did why miele asked to save my friends flora replied

the only thing flora could think about was helia and the winx she wanted to call the winx and helia so bad but she new they wouldnt wanna talk to her but she couldnt let that stop her so she decided to take a trip to Domino,Melody,Zenith,Solaria and Andros so she asked her mom and dad could she go visit her friends and they said yes so flora decided to set her journey off to her best friends planet Aisha

as flora got ready to set off she called one of the specialist to come pick her up so she asked for timmy he of course said yes flora got her stuff ready and heard the aircraft land she ran to the ship and when she got on the aircraft all the specialist were there even Helia Flora gasped in horror seing him on the ship scared her she was afraid to speak when ever she opened her mouth no words came out helia looked flora in the eye and said flora im suprised to see you im suprised to see you too flora said nerveously whats wrong helia asked remember at valtors lair she said yes helia said well you were staring at me in a weird way so i gave up my sirenix power just for you and the winx she said

helia was silent for a moment and said i know flora i know and im truly sorry i put presurre on you by looking at you like that flora had tears in her eyes wishing she could just disappear when helia pulld her up and kissed her flora blushed and riven said ok you two love birds dont kiss for to long or it will lead to something nasty the specialist stared at riven and sky said ha ha very funny stop making jokes they are not going that far in there relationship sky said not yet riven said flora turned to him and slapped riven WOULD YOU SHUT UP! flora said in anger ok ok riven said sky we are preparing to land on the planet of Andros flora didnt want to go alone so she asked helia to go with her

helia thought for a moment then said yeah why not so him a flora went in Andros and saw tressa the mermaid princess of Andros hi tressa said flora tressa smiled with glee and said hi flora im glad your here i heard about what happened to your powers and i wish i could help but i have to wait another 2 years for my moms staff to gain all its energy back remember when my mom got hurt by that underwater sea monster flora thought and said yes i remember tressa that was when aisha earned enchantix she was so brave yes she was tressa said and who is this oh thats helia he is my boy friend flora said nice to meet you helia tressa said

tressa we need to know wheres aisha is flora asked she is in the castle but its gaurded i can try and get you inside thanks tressa flora said as they followed her to the castle here we are she said i hope this works helia said nervously excuse me these two need to see princess aisha of Andros tressa said ok said the gaurd and he let them in thanks tressa and we will see you later flora said ok bye flora tressa said back as they walked to aisha's room AISHA! flora said FLORA! aisha said i missed you so much aisha aisha stared at flora in a sad look whats wrong flora asked remember you gave up your powers i know flora said sadly but you havent answered my phone calls. im sorry flora i just was so mad that you gave up your powers that i didnt wanna talk to you aisha said oh flora said her voice breaking im sorry aisha im sorry too flora aisha said

flora and aisha looked at each other and helia entered hello helia said flora looked at him and said where have you been helia said i was just looking around the castle and i saw the art room and i was amazed glad you like it aisha said i know its pretty awesome he said back flora looked at both of them impatient you guys we need to get to Domino and talk to bloom ok well what are we waiting for aisha said lets go

Find out what happens next in part two 


End file.
